Knife Edge
by skca54
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose in Chicago and they are targeting the Chicago 'L'. Can Hit Girl and Kick-Ass assist the Chicago PD? A story from my Forsaken universe.
1. Straight To The Point

**Authors Note: **_This story has been written in response to a challenge by another writer: 'adm-frb'. This will be my tenth (published) story._

_This story belongs in my **Forsaken** universe and uses characters and events from that story. It is set several months ahead of the current **Forsaken** story and (currently) stands alone, however there is every intention to bring **Forsaken** through to join up with this story and as such I am not setting an exact date on this story. However, Dave is twenty-one, Mindy is seventeen, and Josh and Chloe are both fourteen. Various other existing characters from **Forsaken** will feature in this story, along with some new Characters and maybe some cross-overs with other TV and Movie characters._

_As usual I look forward, with some trepidation, to any reviews. I promise to accept any and all criticism. Also I am, still, British so my spelling and grammar may look and seem strange to some._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The home of Dave and Mindy<br>West Ridge_**

"Mindy, we have a problem and I'm seriously hoping that you and your team can help."

"Of course, Marcus!" I replied, with a big grin.

"Always eager, aren't you Mindy?" Dave laughed.

"Knives!" Marcus continued. "Sharp ones that fly through the air and embed themselves into people."

"My favourite!" Mindy quipped.

"Straight to the _point_ as ever, I see!" Marcus chuckled.

"I try! What's happening?" Mindy asked, turning serious.

"The 'L' has been experiencing a number of deaths over the past six weeks. Ignoring the usual shootings and stabbings, we have had a sudden surge of deaths from a distance. Men and women have been killed by small, slender throwing knives," Marcus explained.

"I'd like to say 'cool', but that wouldn't be right. Nobody's seen anybody doing this?"

"No, Mindy. It either occurs at night, when people are leaving the trains, or the knife is thrown down a carriage, just as the killer themselves leaves the train. We have no CCTV, nothing – he, or she, has planned everything down to the last detail. Now, I know that you and blades have a special _thing_!"

Mindy laughed.

"I'll get Marty and Abby onto it and we'll put together a profile on this person. Send us everything that you have, Lieutenant!"

* * *

><p>Marcus headed home while Dave and I sat back down again, to chat.<p>

"How about you and Chloe going for a ride on the 'L'?" Dave suggested.

"Could be fun!" I replied.

"You both have fast reactions and you know what to look for. You could both wear a thin anti-stab vest. Besides, it's been a whole year since you two _last_ got yourselves into shit - as yourselves!"

"The bank incident was _not_ our fault, ass!"

"Well try not to fuck this up, then!" Dave laughed.


	2. On The L

**_Chicago  
>Saturday Evening<br>Blue Line_**

We had been riding the Blue Line since four this afternoon and we were bored, at least I was!

It had been a very hot and humid day, with a little rainfall. Dave had dropped us both off at the Irving Park station and we first headed towards Rosemont to the east. This first leg took us about a quarter of an hour. Here we turned around, before riding all the way into the centre of Chicago and via the loop to Forest Park – this took us just over an hour.

How could I have let Dave talk me into this? I hated trains! I'm a girl – girls don't play with trains! I'd mentioned this to Chloe, who had given a snarky reply, having got fed up with my moaning!

"Girls tend not to play with guns and knives, either!"

* * *

><p>Mindy was a pain in the ass!<p>

She had been bored since the first five minutes. Me – I just sat and enjoyed the ride and the views out of the window. I was annoyed about having to wear Kevlar under my top, as it was hot, but it was a requirement.

Marcus had insisted on a chaperone for the trip and Fellowes was slouched in a far corner of the carriage, though out of uniform and seemed as bored as Mindy! Fellowes was behaving as though he didn't know either of us, but he was used to this kind of thing and he was armed and ready. As were we, each of us carried a concealed Glock 26 and we both carried a Balisong each. Mindy also had four throwing knives secreted on her person.

The three of us could communicate using Fusion concealed comms. Marty and Abby were at Safehouse F and were monitoring us for safety. Fellowes was getting a little ticked off with all the girl chatter, but I knew that he could handle it!

"Thank God I had a son and not a daughter!" Fellowes groused.

"Do you want to retain the capability to have more kids?" Mindy groused back.

"I'd like to see you try!" Fellowes challenged, barely moving his lips.

"Hey! Let's stick with the mission, guys!" Marty admonished from the Safehouse.

"Sorry!" The three of us replied, refocusing our minds.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three hours later<em>**

"You guys still awake?"

It was Marty and he sounded tired too! My ass felt, well I don't know how it felt, it went numb hours ago. Chloe was pacing up and down the carriage. She would peer lazily out the doors at stations. I say lazily, but she was really fully alert. We were now on the Red Line, somewhere near the 79th street station. I think Fellowes was now brain-dead after having listened to our shit all evening. I was certain that I had heard him say three words an hour or so earlier: 'kill me now'!

"Kinda!" Chloe growled.

"Bad news! Another dead, with a knife in the throat!"

"Where!" I answered coming awake very fast.

"Cicero, on the Pink Line not five minutes ago!" Marty advised.

"Dammit! We're heading back – thanks Marty!"

We all got off at 47th Street and the three of us were picked up by Marcus.

"These two will be the death of me!" Fellowes grumbled.

"You mean a Chicago PD Sergeant has been worn down by two teenaged girls!" Marcus said.

"In age only!" Fellowes replied and laughed, then went serious. "We scored zero, tonight!"

"Yeah!" I answered felling pretty shit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next evening<br>Sunday_**

"We doing this again?" Chloe groused.

"Well we didn't get taken hostage!" I said.

"True – we did manage that!" Chloe conceded.

"You girls ready for a night out on the old 'L'?" Murphy asked with a big grin.

"This is _not_ a date, plus you're married!" Chloe advised.

"Still nice to be taking out two hot chicks!"

"Both of whom are almost half your age!" I added.

"Gee, thanks bitches!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>An hour later<br>Blue Line_**

"Move to Chicago, join the Police – end up patrolling with two mad vigilantes! How my life has fallen!" Murphy moaned.

Chloe and I both laughed and got a big grin from Murphy at the other end of the carriage. He was pretending not to know us, but was speaking quietly over the comms. Tonight seemed like it was going to be a bit of fun.

The train pulled into Pulaski station and it was raining hard, but it was still warm outside. The station was in the median of the Eisenhower Expressway between South Keeler Avenue and South Pulaski Road.

The train stopped, the doors opened and a woman screamed.


	3. Precision

**_Sunday Night  
>Blue Line<em>**

The scream had not yet died away by the time I had jumped up and run for the nearest exit.

I had my pistol out but still hidden. Chloe was running down the carriage towards the scream. I looked up and down the station, but saw nothing but panicking people. Finally, I gave up, holstered the pistol and found that Murphy was with Chloe and a dead woman, who had a few inches of metal handle sticking out of her neck. It was the sleek, steel, handle of a professional throwing knife.

We had been _so_ God damned close, but this killer was careful – almost as careful as me! The precision and skill required was towards my level, which meant a killer that could also be very skilled in other aspects of being an assassin.

Summer Vacation was starting and it was time to take a break and enjoy the sun and work out a strategy to find this killer.

Now, what could be better than enjoying the sun on Lake Michigan?

* * *

><p><strong><em>The following weekend<br>Saturday_**

"Mindy, you _cannot_ call it that!" Dave insisted. "I'd rather sink and drown, than put out a Mayday with _that_ name!"

"Too late – she's already registered and painted!" I said with a smug look and a laugh.

"Marcus won't go near the boat!"

"That's the idea!"

"Damon – your daughter is fucking warped!" Dave yelled, looking to the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That afternoon<br>Burnham Harbor_**

"She's gorgeous!" Chloe squealed, with barely contained excitement.

"She's fucking huge!" Josh added.

"I give you the '_Salty Swallow_'!" I said with a grin and saw Josh's eyes bug out and Chloe blush.

"That name was one of the better ones that she came up with – believe me!" Dave groaned.

"Somehow, I can believe that!" Chloe laughed.

"Yeah, that filthy mind of hers is bottomless and obviously needs a damn good clean!" Josh commented.

..._...

The '_Salty Swallow_' was a sixty-five foot Sea Ray L650 Fly yacht in white and light grey, fitted with twin eleven-hundred and fifty horsepower Cat C-18A Diesel engines, which could push the forty-five tonne yacht to a little over thirty knots. The yacht was fitted with a hardtop over the flying bridge that had a retractable sunroof.

There were two double staterooms, one forward and one amidships, plus a pair of twin guest staterooms in between, on either beam. The yacht could carry around sixteen people, with eight sleeping. There was also a large sun pad and seating on the forward deck for sunbathing, which Chloe liked the look of! The flying bridge also had another sun pad for sunbathing and seating for around a dozen people.

The '_Salty Swallow_' was moored stern in, so we climbed aboard at the stern, onto the teak-planked swim platform and then up three steps to the cockpit which had a table with plenty of seating and stairs up to the flying bridge on the port side. In front of us were aluminium framed, tinted glass, sliding doors.

..._...

Chloe walked through the doors, after I had slid them open and then gasped.

"Oh, Mindy – it's beautiful!"

To the left, along the port side was a cream coloured couch that could seat three people and opposite it was a corner seat that again could seat another five. In front of each couch was a square, leather stool that could double as a table. Just inside the doors that we had come in by, on the port side, was a fifty-inch flat screen TV, with AV and gaming centre.

"Bloody hell!" Josh commented, looking at everything.

Dave and I had already seen over the yacht, so we moved further forward and waited for the kids to calm down!

* * *

><p>Forward of the seating area and up one step was the dining area to starboard that had a table for six. To port was the enormous galley and just beyond the dining area was the lower helm, or control station to starboard. The galley had an electric hob, a microwave and a large fridge, plus a freezer and ice maker. There was also a counter with two bar stools facing forward and into the galley. The whole space was open plan and the ample tinted glazing allowed plenty of natural light to enter the yacht.<p>

Opposite the galley at the lower helm there were twin, leather Stidd captain's chairs, with twin wide screen displays for navigation and throttle controls and a joystick for the engines and manoeuvring thrusters, plus switches for the lighting and other electrical functions onboard. Beside the wheel was the obligatory VHF radio. The position looked out through three sharply sloping windows over the bow.

"Cool!" Josh commented.

Between the galley and the lower helm, were some steps going below to the staterooms.

"Carry on down, Chloe!" Dave suggested.

..._...

At the bottom of the steps was a small space with several doors leading off.

"Chloe and Josh, your den of iniquity is to port!" Mindy said with a chuckle.

"What is it, hammocks?" Josh quipped.

Inside the stateroom were twin beds and two large sloping windows. There was also a large, flat screen TV on the bulkhead.

"The beds will push together!" Dave said.

"You're trusting us with a bed we can share?" Josh asked.

"_Can_ we trust you?" I asked.

"Of course!" Chloe said glaring at Josh who just shrugged his shoulders.

..._...

Opposite their stateroom was an identical, but mirror-image, stateroom on the starboard side. Next came a pair of doors to port and starboard that led to identical bathrooms with showers. Then Chloe headed forward.

"Fuck me!" Chloe exclaimed, when she pushed the door open.

Inside the forward VIP stateroom was a queen sized bed, with a skylight above it. To the left of the door was a twenty-four inch flat screen TV and AV system. Either side of the stateroom, thin hull side windows ran almost the length of the cabin.

..._...

Next, we followed Dave aft, down two steps and into the master stateroom.

"It's fucking enormous!" Josh exclaimed.

"So this is where Hit Girl and Kick-Ass fuck!" Chloe said with a smirk.

"Funny, bitch!" I replied and Dave laughed.

The bed was just as big as in the forward stateroom, but there was more space and more storage, as the cabin was the full width of the yacht and not governed by the shape of the bow. To the starboard side were two comfortable seats facing each other with a table in between and beside them four sloping windows that let in plenty of light. Again there was a large flat screen TV and AV system. There was also an en-suite bathroom with a large shower.

..._...

Finally we headed back up and aft to the steps that led up the flying bridge.

"Hey, hell of a view!" Josh commented, once head had climbed the steps on the port side, from the cockpit.

"Nice isn't it!" I said.

Directly ahead of us, on the port side, was the upper helm or control station, with a single seat, behind which was a refrigerator. To starboard and aft was a large seating area with a table, grill and a TV. Directly across from the helm was another table and bench seats. Forward of the helm was a large sun pad that could convert into chaise longue – the one to starboard was suitable for two and Chloe had noticed this quite quickly!

* * *

><p>We loaded up our gear and plenty of supplies, before leaving the dock mid-afternoon and headed east into the lake.<p>

Chloe took no time to head below and return in a two piece bikini that did not leave much to the imagination! Josh seemed pleased though, as they both snuggled down on the flying bridge sun pad together.

I pulled off my shirt, but stayed in shorts and a sports bra. The breeze was warm as we cruised over the waves at sixteen knots. Dave stood behind me, gently rubbing his hands over my shoulders and edging closer to his intended targets!

"Hey, Chloe! This boat is new – I don't want bodily fluids staining the seating!" I called over to the sun pad.

"No problem, Mindy; I swallow – no matter how salty!"


	4. Cruising

**_That night  
>Saturday<em>**

We moored at dock J19 at Belmont Harbor for the night and settled down to steaks cooked on the flying bridge. The night was clear and the harbour busy. The view of Chicago was interesting and could have been better, but this was our first day out so we wanted to be alongside and secure for our first night.

"I'm looking forward to tonight, gorgeous!" Dave said, as he brought the steaks over to the table.

"I think those two are too!" I commented, looking over at the other table where Josh and Chloe were whispering to each other while eating their steaks.

I wasn't sure what Josh was saying, but Chloe kept giggling, as she had been most of the afternoon! They finished eating and vanished to their stateroom, leaving Dave and I together. Dave flipped off the lights and we moved onto the sun pad for some sensual open air fun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next morning<br>Sunday_**

The following morning dawned bright and clear and promised to be another perfect day.

Dave and I were up first – we looked in on Josh and Chloe and they were both still fast asleep, so we left them cuddling! While Dave got the coffee going I sat down and turned on the news. No more deaths – that was good!

"Still thinking about the assassin?" Dave asked, placing a cup of steaming coffee down in front of me.

"Yeah – whoever it is, they're good, very good and that worries me!"

"They'll come to grief – they usually do and they'll make a mistake, then you can come down on them like a tonne of bricks!"

"I suppose so!"

..._...

After breakfast, Dave and I got the '_Salty Swallow_' underway and heading out into Lake Michigan. The throb of the powerful diesel engines must have woken the live bugs, as they both appeared looking very tired and dishevelled.

"Why are we moving?" Chloe asked, slumping down into a seat.

"It's called a boat – it moves!" I chuckled.

"Had the time of your life, did you?" Dave asked Josh.

"It was different – first time on a boat!" Josh replied, grabbing a coffee.

"Yeah, it was fun!" Chloe admitted.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, about twenty nautical miles due east of Chicago, we received a radio call from a US Coastguard 45-foot response boat, requesting to come alongside on US Navy business.<p>

I heard a scream and looked down onto the bow, where Josh was busy trying to strip Chloe, who was struggling in vain to keep her bikini top in place. Finally, her bikini top ended up wrapped around one of the window wipers for the lower helm and Josh was now working on her bikini bottoms!

"Josh, no!" Chloe screamed and giggled at the same time.

I considered leaving Chloe cavorting almost naked, with the Coastguard popping in for a visit, but decided to warn her!

"Chloe!" I called down from the flying bridge.

"What?" Chloe laughed, her bikini bottoms around her knees.

"We've got company, a few minutes out!" I warned and then laughed as she scrambled for the discarded parts of her bikini and Josh looked rather dejected after all his hard work.

"What do they want?" Chloe asked, as she appeared on the flying bridge trying to tie her bikini top back into place and was looking worried, with Josh coming up behind her.

"I have _no_ idea," I replied, purposefully not looking at her. "Probably a safety inspection and I suggest that you, err get some clothes on!"

..._...

Twenty minutes later the coastguard craft came up to our stern and two people jumped aboard, one of whom was in the white uniform of the US Navy. The Officer turned and waved off the Coastguard boat, which headed north, up Lake Michigan.

"Who did we pick up...?" Chloe started, coming out of the main deck salon with shorts and a t-shirt on. "... Daddy!"

Chloe ran forward and jumped into her father's arms. Josh looked questioningly at Cathy and then Dave and I, before it click in his mind.

"_You both knew_!" He accused, scowling.

Dave and I just shrugged.

"I really hope that this slimy stuff on you is sun lotion, Chloe – nothing else, eh, Joshua!" Commander Ryan Bennett said with an evil smirk.

"_Daddy_!" Chloe growled, wriggling out of his arms and glaring at her father.

"Just kidding! Sorry, Josh!"

"When did you get back?" Chloe asked, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"This morning. Thought it would be good to surprise you – an old pal ran me out in the response boat; they were on the way past here anyway!" Commander Bennett explained.

"You're lucky - Chloe actually has her top on at the moment!" I said with an evil grin.

"Bitch!" Chloe muttered.

"Time to get out of this uniform!"

"Chloe, show your parents to the forward VIP stateroom," I suggested.

* * *

><p>Chloe was grinning fit to burst.<p>

"Nice surprise?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" Chloe replied, still grinning. "Thanks!"

..._...

Twenty minutes later Commander Bennett and Cathy appeared. The Commander was no longer in uniform but in shorts and t-shirt. Cathy wore shorts and a bikini-top with a thin open shirt on top.

"Can I offer you anything, Commander?" Dave asked.

"Hey, when I'm out of uniform call me Ryan, guys!"

"No problem, Ryan!" Dave replied.

"Cool!" Josh said.

"To you, it'll be Commander or Sir!" Ryan said, smiling at Josh.

"Daddy!"

"Well he is screwing my fourteen year-old daughter!"

"I'm almost fifteen!"

"Almost..." Ryan replied and Chloe scowled.

* * *

><p>The weather was gorgeous as we cruised towards Michigan City where we would anchor for the night. Ryan was providing us with some intensive training in operating a large vessel like the '<em>Salty Swallow<em>'. Both Dave and I had passed a basic navigation and boat handling course, so we had a reasonable idea what we were up to. Dave, Ryan and I were on the flying bridge, while the kids were with Cathy in the galley preparing dinner.

"So Mindy – you bought this row-boat didn't you?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Mindy replied cautiously.

"So, where are the torpedoes and anti-ship missiles?" Ryan laughed, half-jokingly.

I looked at Mindy's expression, then groaned.

"You actually looked into it – didn't you?" I asked, with an exasperated tone.

Mindy looked a little embarrassed.

"I kinda looked into it for a minute or two..."

"Mindy!"

"Maybe a week or two!" Mindy finally admitted.

"Well, there would be no way that she could get her hands on that kind of stuff!" Ryan said with a grin.

Mindy looked distinctly uncomfortable and was squirming in her seat.

"You have _got_ to be kidding!" Ryan exclaimed. "You can get that shit?"

"Well, I found a guy that could get me some stuff..." Mindy started, looking shy. "He offered me a pair of Stingray torpedoes and maybe some surface-launched Sea Skua missiles..."

"Anything else?" Ryan asked, more than a little concerned.

"He also offered me an older model Phalanx CIWS and some older model RGM-84 Harpoon missiles..." Mindy admitted, quietly. "The British MoD is getting rid of a lot of old kit!"

"Well, she _is_ Hit Girl!" Dave said to Ryan.

"I guess so!" Ryan said with a laugh at Mindy's expression. "Cathy mentioned that you had started adding naval assaults to your repertoire!"

"The '_Vigilante_'!" Dave said.

"Is that what she's called? Nice name!"

"She's a Sunseeker Predator 53 – sleek and fast!" Mindy said, having regained her composure.

"Nice choice – I'm impressed; the British build some good kit!" Ryan said with an approving nod. "So what weapons _does_ she carry?"

Mindy groaned, before reeling off the contents of the hidden armoury.

"Six assault rifles, eight pistols, some grenades and a shitload of ammunition! The engine compartment is protected with multiple layers of Kevlar, as is the lazarette under the cockpit and both of the control stations!"

"Now that sounds more like Hit Girl!" Ryan said with a chuckle.

..._...

Once we were securely and safely anchored, we settled down to dinner. Cathy had done really well and had kept Chloe and Josh very busy in the galley, which seemed to have annoyed Chloe as I had a feeling that she was losing out on her 'quality time' with Josh!

Now this was fun – the six of us sitting around the table in the cockpit. We spent the next couple of hours chatting together, with a good portion spent with Ryan humiliating Chloe with some stories from her childhood – and I thought that _my_ childhood was troubled!

By the time we had finished, it was dark, so we retreated inside the main salon and shut the glass doors. It was very warm, but the air-conditioning soon took hold and we were able to sit comfortably.

"Right, you two – time for you to leave the adults in peace!" Cathy suggested to Josh and Chloe.

"What about Mindy – she's not an adult!" Chloe stated.

"Chloe!" Ryan said sternly.

"Alright!" Chloe growled. "Night Mom, night Dad!"

Once Chloe and Josh had gone below, Ryan stood up.

"Damn, she's growing up fast!"

"That she is, Ryan! We owe her a hell of a lot – she's a wonderful girl; I really mean that!"

"Thanks – that means a lot coming from Hit Girl!" Ryan said. "Now, Cathy told me that you are trying to track down a serial killer, in Chicago; tell me what you know."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next morning<br>Monday_**

"God that was a night of hell!" Chloe groaned, sitting down at the table.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"It was in fucking stereo – all fucking night; it was horrible – disgusting even!"

"What was?" I responded, trying to keep a straight face.

"You and Mindy, on one side and Mom and Dad, on the other! Ewww!" Chloe explained, sounding horrified.

I tried not to laugh as I threw more bacon into the pan.

"Morning!" Ryan announced.

"Good morning!" Cathy said, following her husband up the steps from the deck below.

Chloe never said a word, but just sat and glared at them both.

"Problem, oh daughter of mine?" Ryan asked without a hint of shame.

"Must have made too much noise last night!" Cathy said, smirking at Chloe who just glared harder.

"Made up for the past six months, I can tell you!" Ryan said happily. "Ah, bacon!"

"You two... It was... Disgusting... It went on for hours!" Chloe stammered.

Mindy, who had just come in from the cockpit collapsed onto the couch, laughing! Chloe was _not_ amused.

"Ryan, did you know that your daughter was a screamer?" Cathy asked.

"No, I did not!"

"You could have heard her fifty miles away the night the cherry was popped!"

"MOM!" Chloe yelled, blushing badly.

"I think she might be just a _little_ bit embarrassed!" Ryan teased.

"No. That shade isn't 'embarrassed' – it's more, err 'mortified'!" Cathy replied.

Chloe looked like she was about to kill, Mindy looked like she was going to piss herself and then Josh appeared.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"You little fucker!" Chloe yelled. "You should have been here defending me!"

"What?" Josh asked, innocently.

"Don't worry, you're just in the wrong place, at the wrong time, Josh!" I said. "As usual! Bacon anyone?"


	5. Fun In The Sun

**_That morning  
>Monday<em>**

**_The 'Salty Swallow'_**

We had weighed anchor and were now heading north at eighteen knots, with Ryan and Chloe at the helm. When we were about twenty-five miles off the coast, we stopped engines and drifted. The sun was lovely and warm, the water though was a lot cooler, but we were going to give it a go!

..._...

With a scream, Chloe was the first in the lake as her father scooped her off the deck at the bow and unceremoniously threw her over the rail, before jumping in after her. I had lowered the hydraulic platform at the stern so that it was level with the surface of the water. Cathy and I sat there with our legs in the water. Chloe was still screaming, near the bow, as it seemed she was having a water fight with her father! There was another scream, which I recognised as Mindy's, closely followed by a large splash and then a stream of expletives that had Cathy blushing. I looked behind me and saw a smirking Josh, who had just pushed Mindy in.

"Oh, Mindy will _not_ be happy with you Josh!" I advised.

Josh had an enormous grin on his face.

"I can handle Mindy!" Josh replied.

Mindy came swimming around to the stern and glared at Josh.

"You will die a long, drawn out, painful death asshole!" Mindy growled and then grinned, looking directly at me. "You going to help me out, lover boy?"

"Wasn't intending to," I replied and Mindy looked shocked.

"What!"

"Since when does Hit Girl need help?" I asked.

"Point taken, but I thought that my fiancée might want to be chivalrous!" Mindy teased.

"Okay," I said and pulled Mindy onto the swim platform, then promptly scooped her up and threw her back in.

Mindy just had time to scream, before she hit the water. She came up to the surface and turned the air blue for several seconds, just as Chloe swam around the stern, followed by her father.

"Why so grumpy, Mindy?" Chloe asked with a laugh, and then she turned to Josh. "What are still doing there?" she demanded.

"Oh, right!" Josh replied and stripped off his t-shirt and dived into the lake.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Galley<em>**

"They seem to be enjoying themselves, or maybe I should say: each other!"

"They do get on very well!" Ryan replied.

Ryan and I were preparing lunch, while the 'kids', as we saw them, played in the water. Dave had joined them and there was a lot of splashing and shouting.

"Joshua, do it and you fucking die!" That was Chloe.

"Dave, don't you fucking dare!" That was Mindy.

"Oh, wow!" Ryan commented a minute later, as first one and then another wet bikini top landed, with a slap, on the sloping window forward of the galley.

We could hear Josh and Dave laughing loudly. We could also hear Mindy and Chloe yelling obscenities. I smirked and went aft to the cockpit.

..._...

"Lunch is ready!" I yelled and saw Chloe and Mindy look horrified, as they both glared at Josh and Dave.

Josh and Dave laughed and swam over to the swim platform and climbed out leaving the topless girls in the water.

"You two got something that Dave and Josh have never seen before!" I called and watched both girls blush.

Mindy and Chloe looked at each other, then shrugged and swam over to the swim platform. They climbed out quickly and covering their chests, ran through the main salon and down the steps to the staterooms. All the way the girls had to suffer wolf whistles and cheering from Dave, Josh _and_ Ryan! Minutes later the girls reappeared with tops on.

"Ha, fucking Ha!" Chloe said and surprised Josh with a kiss.

"I'm gonna get it later, aren't I?" Josh asked rhetorically and Chloe nodded.

"Oh yeah – the full Shadow!"

Josh grinned apprehensively. I laughed.

"Hi, gorgeous!" Dave said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I can take a joke... We'll find out if you can, later, Ass-Kick!" Mindy said calmly, giving Dave a kiss.

I had a distinct feeling that Josh and Dave might be in need of medical attention by tomorrow morning!

* * *

><p>Chloe had managed to get herself involved with some strange and violent people.<p>

Nevertheless, in doing so, she had found friends and not just ordinary friends. These people were true friends who would do anything for each other. I found Dave to be very mature for his age and saw him as a young man who would go far in life. Mindy was a challenge and I respected Dave for tolerating her eccentricities; however I found her to be a lovely girl, despite what she did for a career! I was used to being around people that killed for a living; this was no different and I saw what Mindy did, as just the same as what my Sailors and Marines did when required. Mindy did not kill for the fun of it; she was surgical in what she did.

Joshua...

Joshua I saw as a threat to my only daughter, but I knew that Chloe was very close to him, long before he had 'died' and I knew that Josh's 'death' had hit Chloe hard. Indeed, it had been the reason why we had moved from New York to Chicago. Cathy had told me about Chloe wanting to get herself protection, so that if something 'happened', then she would not get pregnant. I was very impressed with Chloe's maturity, when I had heard about that. Okay, I was concerned about my daughter having underage sex with an underage boy, but considering what else the pair got up to, a little hanky-panky was nothing!

..._...

Chloe and I had also become much closer, which I was very pleased to see. Cathy said that Chloe had been a lot happier, since meeting Dave and Mindy and that she was no longer the moody, grumpy, argumentative teenager that she had once been. I also knew that Chloe was learning to make decisions – the hard way, unfortunately. She had made a disastrous set of decisions that had almost resulted in her own death, just a few months ago, last year and I understood that Mindy had actually kicked her out of Fusion as a result.

I also had cause to be concerned about young Curtis, who was himself now involved in Fusion. He was my nephew and all that was left of my brother. However, like Cathy, I felt comfortable trusting Mindy with Curtis, as we had with Chloe. Even Cathy was enjoying herself as the Fusion medic! I was more than a little shocked to find out that she had gone into action, and on more than one occasion, and she had actually shot some people, too!

Well, I supposed that it could have been worse – they could be involved in something much more serious!

* * *

><p>"Josh, you got a minute?" Dad asked.<p>

"Yes!" Josh replied, politely and he looked a little concerned.

"I would like a chat with you... In private!" Dad said, as I got up.

I watched as Dad and Josh went up onto the bow and sat down facing the horizon.

"Mom! Should I be worried?" I asked.

"Well... Probably not... No... He'll be fine... Probably!" Mom replied with a smirk.

"Well, I feel a lot better now, thanks!" I growled sarcastically.

What could Dad be talking about with Josh? I knew that Dad liked Josh – well he hadn't said that he didn't! But then again Dad probably wasn't all that pleased that I was having sex with Josh on a fairly regular basis! Mom had said that Dad was okay with it, so... Dad wouldn't kill Josh, would he?

..._...

Dad and Josh came back aft about an hour later and both were smiling.

"What did you tow talk about?" I demanded.

"Nothing important!" Josh replied.

"This and that!" Dad said noncommittally.

"You both talked about _me_ – didn't you?" I suggested.

"Nah! You're too boring!" Dad said and walked off, followed by Josh who looked very smug.

'Assholes!' I thought.


	6. Back To The Point

**_Two days later  
>Wednesday<br>Chicago 'L' Blue Line_**

We were in three teams.

Team 'A' consisted of Murphy, Erika and myself. Team 'B' was made up of Dave, Fellowes and Josh. Team 'C' had Chloe, Ryan and Cathy.

My team was currently on the Blue Line; Team 'B' was on the Pink Line and Team 'C' was on the Green Line. Marty was coordinating from Safehouse F. The short break had been enormous fun and had allowed us to restart our mission fresh and full of energy.

I was still getting it in the ear from Marcus about the name of my boat, but I had rather expected that! Marcus's exact words were 'You're getting me back for grounding you, all those years ago, aren't you!'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Early afternoon<br>Chicago 'L' Blue Line_**

I did not know why I did it; but it saved my life.

I whipped the book that I had been reading up and to my left at about the height of my neck. I felt something strike the book, hard.

"Knife!" I called into my comms, as I stared at the very sharp knife that was partially embedded in my book.

"CPD, don't move!" Murphy bellowed, from across the carriage – his gun held out in front of him.

I saw a face – a girl's face, but only for an instant, as she vanished out of the doorway with Murphy firing several shots in the girl's direction. I rushed out of the nearest door, but saw no trace of the girl. Murphy came up to me, holstering his pistol.

"Well, you dodged that extremely well!" Murphy said.

"I did – pure damn luck," I commented and stared at the knife in the book.

"What were you reading?" Murphy asked looking at the book then sounding very surprised. "Shakespeare?"

I smiled sheepishly and opened the book up to reveal a concealed gun catalogue.

"That's more like it!" Murphy laughed.

* * *

><p>I still felt a little shaken up, but I tried to remember every detail of the face that I had seen.<p>

Murphy had seen the girl, too and between us, we managed to get a good description together. What was better was that this was the very first attack that had failed, somebody had survived – me, and I had Hit Girl to thank for it!

Still – that girl was out there, killing people – why? Nobody seemed to have any idea. The girl seemed young, too – teenaged maybe. However, being teenaged did not mean that you could not kill people and I was a prime example of that!

* * *

><p>We were certain that the girl would not attack again that day.<p>

That fact was confirmed when the scenes of crime team had found blood at the Pulaski station. Murphy had winged her and we now had a wounded killer out there. My practiced mind knew that wounded, desperate people often made mistakes. I also knew that a wounded criminal rarely walked into the Emergency Room to get gunshots treated.

Thanks to Daddy, I also knew the types of places that you could go to find medical treatment when you wanted to stay off the grid. Since moving to Chicago, I had compiled a list of such places, in case we needed that kind of treatment. Thankfully, though, we had Cathy to help us and pull bullets out of me – as I seemed to be the only person that was ever shot!

..._...

I took Dave and Megan, so we could look like a family. I had insisted that Megan wear a stab vest; she had moaned as expected, but I had insisted. Dave and I were both armed with concealed weapons. A Glock 26 in my case and a Glock 19 for Dave – he could conceal a larger weapon much more easily than I could!

We started near Pulaski just as it was getting dark. Battle Guy and Mist were in Beast; they would be shadowing us, as we were out as ourselves. Jackal and Shadow were in reserve at Safehouse F.

The first place was a small back street medical centre that most people avoided, unless they wanted to catch something nasty. The doctors here were all unlicenced, which was why they accepted criminals, who paid cash. In addition, the doctors were not about to report any bullet wounds, either!

The place was closed, but we did a thorough sweep, ensuring that there was nobody on the premises.

..._...

As we moved on to the next place, we walked past a dark alleyway where Beast was waiting, engine running, but lights off. I waved and the engine revved twice. I smiled; it felt good to have backup.

This next place was as much of a shithole as the first, with equally dodgy doctors, but it seemed to be open. We headed for the entrance, but when we got there, we found the door locked. I peered through the glass and could see evidence that they were open, but nobody was visible.

"This sucks," I said over the comms, for all to hear.

Then I saw it, to the right of the reception desk. It was a foot – somebody was lying on the floor. Maybe not altogether unusual, in a place like this, but right now – it just seemed out of place.

"Something's off here. We need support – Fusion move in," I called and then turned to Megan. "Get into cover and stay there!"

Megan nodded and dived behind a dumpster at the side of the building. I heard Beast pull up and felt Battle Guy come up beside me and push something into my hands – it was my mask. Dave was being given his by Mist, who was then pointed to the dumpster where Megan received her own mask. We did not take any risks with our personal and secret identities. Kick-Ass and Battle Guy went around back, while Mist and I went in the front door – I had picked the lock!

I went in with my pistol up. Mist was beside me with her Walther. Down by the reception desk, we found a woman bound and with tape over her mouth, but she was alive. I eased off the tape and cut her bindings.

"Keep calm, help is on the way," I growled. "Is somebody here?

The woman nodded.

"Where?"

The woman pointed at a door and I indicated that she should leave and she did not need asking twice. Mist had the armour, so she went first. Mist pushed open the door that turned out to lead to a passageway and I could hear voices on the other side of the door, about halfway down and to the right.

I waved Mist forward.

"Battle Guy, Kick-Ass - we have the target, we are breaching!" I called.

"Copy that, we're covering the rear!" Kick-Ass replied.

I indicated for Mist to go first, with her armour. She kicked in the door and we saw two people. A man, who was obviously a doctor, was administering to a woman, who sat on a gurney and was holding a gun on the doctor.

Mist ran forwards and pushed the doctor to safety, while I opened fire with my Glock 26. The woman had shot at Mist, but the bullets had not penetrated the armour. My shots missed as the woman fired at the glass of a window, which shattered and she dived out. I ran for the window.

"She's running!" I called over the comms.

* * *

><p>"She's running!"<p>

It was Hit Girl's voice.

I had heard gunfire, from where I was hiding. I ran out, opened the back of Beast, and grabbed a Glock 26 pistol and a magazine. I inserted the pistol and racked back the slide. Then after shutting up Beast, I ran back towards the dumpster, but then I saw a woman running towards me. I came to a quick decision and raised the pistol.

"Stop!" I growled. My voice being electronically altered and amplified by my mask.

"Wildcat no!" I heard Hit Girl call over the comms as the woman turned towards me.

I started shooting, just as I felt sharp pains in my thigh, stomach and arm. Then I collapsed and sank into blackness.


	7. Wounded

**_That evening_**

**_Safehouse F_**

Megan was lying on the table, in the bedroom on Level 0, which had a secondary role as a medical facility and was very well equipped.

Cathy was currently sewing up Megan's wounds. I had stayed during the entire operation and I was horrified that I had allowed Megan to be injured. This was not the first time that Megan had been hurt, but this was the first time that she had actually been wounded.

The bruising around the wounds was horrific, not to mention the rest of the dried blood on her body. She would have scars, but Cathy was doing her best to limit them. Luckily, nothing important had been hit by the knives, but Megan was in for a tough time as she healed.

* * *

><p>I stared down at my blood soaked jeans and shirt and thought back over the previous hour.<p>

I had heard the gunshots as I had run around the building, dreading what I would find. I had heard Wildcat, challenging the killer – which was the absolute last thing that she should have been doing.

I found the dead body of the girl first.

There were three rounds dead centre in her chest and she had probably died before she had hit the ground, but beyond her, I saw the prone form of Wildcat and as I got closer, I could see the blood seeping through her clothes.

"Wildcat is down!" I yelled, as I yanked the back door of Beast open. Kick-Ass appeared, scooped up Wildcat and passed her to me in the back of Beast. Mist climbed in beside me and Battle Guy jumped into Beast, just as Kick-Ass accelerated away.

Cathy had already been at the Safehouse with Chloe, Josh and Curtis. Abby was running the Command Centre and as soon as she had heard the call that Wildcat was down, she hit the alarm in the Safehouse, which brought everybody running. Cathy had immediately gone downstairs with Chloe to prepare the medical facilities. Curtis was beside himself with worry and Josh had been doing his utmost to keep him calm.

As soon as Beast had come to a halt in the Safehouse, I had jumped out and carried Megan downstairs to the medical facility. There Cathy had promptly cut off Megan's clothes and gently removed the three throwing knives that were embedded in Megan's left thigh, upper left arm and stomach. Megan had not regained consciousness since passing out after being hit.

The drive back had been hell – I was able to feel Megan's blood soaking into my clothes. We could not remove the knives, so we had just padded the wounds to try to stem the flow of blood.

* * *

><p>I looked back up, at the scene in the room.<p>

Megan's naked body was now covered with a sheet and Cathy and Chloe were washing their hands in the bathroom. I heard feet thundering down the steps outside the room and then Paige and Marcus rushed in. Paige was very pale and screamed at the sight of the blood on my clothes – her daughter's blood. Then she saw her daughter; but just then, Cathy appeared and was quickly able to put Paige's mind at rest that her daughter was fine and would recover fully.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that night<em>**

I woke up and cried out.

Most of my left side was burning with pain. I looked around and saw two faces that slowly came into focus. My eyes first focussed on Mindy, who smiled down at me – I tried to smile back, but did not really have the energy.

"Hi, sport – welcome back!" Mindy said.

I turned to the other face and felt relief. It was Mom.

"Hello, angel."

"Hi, Mom. It hurts..."

"It will, you were stabbed three times," Mindy explained.

"Why? How?" I asked, confused.

Then it hit me: the woman, the gun – and my disobeying Mindy! I looked up at Mindy and Mom.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah, Wildcat – you're in big trouble!" Mindy said.

"You're grounded till you're twenty-one, honey bun!" Mom added.

"Oh fuck!" I growled and the pain became too much.

I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Early morning<br>Thursday_**

I woke up again.

The pain was not too bad, this time. However, I desperately needed the bathroom. I looked around the room and saw Mindy curled up, fast asleep in a chair across the room. Then I saw a smiling face, in another chair. It was Curtis. I smiled at him.

"Hi, Megan – you okay?" Curtis asked and I could see that he had been crying.

"I think so, but I need to pee and I think I'm gonna need your help to get to the bathroom."

I threw back the covers with my good right arm and Curtis froze and blushed. I looked down my body – I was naked and covered in what looked like dried blood, apart from what seemed to be acres of bandages and dressings on my left side.

"Curtis – I don't give a shit if I'm naked, just help me!" I growled as menacingly as I could.

Curtis looked very embarrassed, but I needed him. He started to go towards Mindy, but I called him back.

"Curtis, leave Mindy – Just support me and help me to the bathroom. Yes, I'm naked – get over it!" I ordered and Curtis gave in.

He helped me out of the bed and across to the bathroom, then I got all embarrassed and suggested to him that I could handle the rest of the operation and he pulled the door closed. I was relieved at last! I was now feeling somewhat embarrassed and wished that I had some clothes on and considered the hand towel, but that would just be stupid. It was not exactly as if I had anything for him to see for fuck's sake!

I opened the door and saw Curtis waiting for me. He helped me back to the bed, the strain of moving had been painful and I was now crying with the pain. Curtis looked horrified to see me crying.

"I'm okay – it just hurts a bit. Thanks, you're the best friend a girl could have," I said and gave him a kiss, as he helped me lie back down. He blushed – badly! "Will you stay with me?"

"As long as it takes, Megan – I promise."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that morning<em>**

"How is the patient?" Dr Bennett asked, smiling at the still sleeping Curtis and Mindy.

"I'm good – it just hurts," I answered and felt myself crying again. Dammit!

"It will; I gave you as much as I dared to deaden the pain last night – I'll give you some more in a few minutes."

Dr Bennett started to remove the bandages and dressings.

"You should be out of bed in a day or two. The wounds are healing well," she said. "But it will be a few weeks before the inside heals – so no more _Wildcat_ for a while."

That sucked!

* * *

><p>Megan was out of any danger, and she would recover with no lasting effects.<p>

Apparently, Curtis had helped her to the bathroom, during the night. Mindy had insisted on sleeping in the room, just in case. She was still wearing the clothes that had been soaked in Megan's blood. I gently shook Mindy's shoulder to wake up. I immediately found my wrist seized by Mindy's hand – it was painful.

"My God! Sorry, Cathy!" Mindy exclaimed as she let go of my wrist.

I laughed at Mindy's discomfort.

"Don't be silly, Mindy! Go get out of those clothes, _now_ and get a shower, _now_!"

Mindy started to glare at me, but gave up and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Mindy headed upstairs, while I laughed and went to wake Curtis. The boy had been extremely worried about Megan and had insisted on staying in the room, with Mindy. When I had checked in on him later, he had been crying.

Megan really meant a lot to the boy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three days later<br>Sunday_**

**_West Ridge_**

Murphy had confirmed that the dead woman had been the 'girl' that I had seen on the train. She was identified as a serial killer that the FBI had been after for many months. She went from city to city, using different methods each time.

..._...

Megan was out of bed and had been able to hobble about with the help of a crutch, and of course, Curtis!

So far, Megan had been yelled at by Paige, Marcus and Mindy. Curtis had tried, but failed when Megan had smiled sweetly at him! However, her sweet smiles had not worked with the others. Mindy had been the most angry, it had turned out. Megan had broken the promise that she had made to Mindy, when Mindy had first allowed her to be a Fusion operator. Right now, Megan was avoiding Mindy, like the plague!

Mindy, however, had come up with a useful idea that might help both Megan heal and give time for Mindy to forgive her! She had suggested a trip on 'the boat', as Marcus insisted on calling it. I, for one, quite liked the name: 'Salty Swallow'; it had character and I had enjoyed the previous trip on it with Ryan! Therefore, I had suggested that Mindy and Dave take Josh, Chloe, Curtis, Megan and Erika on a trip up the lake for a week or so. There was no way that they could get into any trouble and it would also be very relaxing; so Megan could heal.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _That is the end of **Knife Edge**. There is every intention for a sequel to this story in the form of another story that takes place on the 'Salty Swallow' and will follow the team on a cruise through The Great Lakes. At least that is the intention – we shall see!_


End file.
